Megaverso UD-Z (Especial de Halloween)
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: Dimentor está a punto de empezar su plan, pero un incidente lo lleva a cambiar radicalmente de planes, provocando un caos por todo el megaverso. Especial de Halloween. (Multicrossover) (Advertencia: Muy Gore D: y un poco de mi infaltable Yuri :3 ) (REEDITADO)
1. C02: Megaverso UD-Z

**Megaverso UD-Z**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado Originalmente el: 31 de Octubre de 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con la reedición de mi especial de Hallowen… Que como dato curioso… Lo reedite el 24 de Diciembre… Debo tener algo muy serio en la cabeza :´D

 **-Dimentor:** Olvidas lo más importante… ¡AUN NO SABEMOS QUÉ HA PASADO CON DIMENTOR ZOMBI! ¡Podría estar en cualquier lado!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Descuida… Tengo un plan…

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, les habla Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con un mini especial de Hallowen que se desarrolla en un Megaverso alternativo… Si ahora tengo 2 megaversos XD, así que no se preocupen, que esto no afecta la continuidad de mi saga principal,

Basado en los personajes de varios autores. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia y el personaje de **Dimentor** son de mi creación y propiedad.

 **Parallox** es propiedad de **Mister Conde de Urano.**

 **Jacob Cass** es propiedad de **Loser93.**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Megaverso UD-Z**

 **Base de Dimentor**

Nos encontramos en un lugar que parece un tablero de Ajedrez que se extiende por el infinito, ahí un ser vestido en armadura estaba haciendo algo con un juego de química…

-Finalmente… está listo…-Dice mientras terminaba de mezclar algunos químicos en una probeta-Al fin me voy a poder librar de esta maldita condición-Digo viendo el líquido, el cual tenía un color verde y muy viscoso, a pesar de su casco, se notaba que contenía lágrimas de alegría-Adiós, regeneración dolorosa, adiós cualquier clase de dolor y adiós locura.

Entonces la bebió, sellando el destino de ese Megaverso.

-Bien, ahora solo tengo que esperar a que haga efecto, mientras clonare a mi esbirro principal, pero antes tengo que hacer que él venga-Dijo mientras presionaba un botón y una voz robótica hablo.

- _Camuflaje de la base desactivado_ -Fue lo que dijo la computadora, mientras Dimentor sacaba su cubo.

-Ahora, solo a esperar a que Acceso aparezca y… ¡UUGGHHH!-Entonces empezó a sentir un enorme dolor, sus piernas se doblaron y cayó al suelo, mientras experimentaba un intenso dolor.

-¡Dimentor!-Dijo Acceso apareciendo en un destello-Por favor razona, no puedes destruir el Mega… ¡Dimentor!-Dijo Acceso sorprendido de ver a Dimentor en el suelo agonizando-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

-El hambre… El hambre… Tengo hambre-Fue lo que empezó a decir.

-¿Hambre?… Dimentor, ven, te daré algo de comer, pero necesito hablar contigo y que razones sobre tus planes-Dijo acercándose a Dimentor para ayudarle a levantarse.

-¡Comida!

-¡Si! ¡Te daré comida!

-¡NO! ¡TÚ ERES LA COMIDA!-Dijo Dimentor arrancando la parte baja de su casco revelando su boca, lanzándose sobre Acceso arrancándole buena parte del cuello de una certera mordida-¡Comer!-Dijo antes de tomar a un Acceso, el cual perdía mucha sangré pero seguía vivo, mientras perdía el conocimiento, entonces acerco su mano al estómago de su víctima, atravesándolo con su mano para proceder a arrancarle las vísceras para comerlas-¡No es suficiente!-Dijo tirándose sobre el cadáver de Acceso para proceder a comérselo salvajemente.

Luego de dejar solo los huesos Dimentor se incorporó contemplando con horror lo que hizo.

-¡No! ¡¿Qué he hecho?! ¡¿QUÉ HE HECHO?!-Dijo sujetándose la cabeza mientras que por la parte visible de sus mejillas deslizaban lagrimas amargas-Mi solución… Me ha convertido en un monstruo peor… Tengo que encontrar… Una cura… Algo que me mate… No puedo vivir con sangre en las manos…-Dijo dirigiéndose a sus materiales de laboratorio, pero entonces-¡No!… El hambre… El hambre está volviendo… Necesito más tiempo… Necesito… Necesito más… Necesito más… ¡COMIDA!-Dijo mientras un resplandor cubría su cuerpo y desaparecía del lugar…

 **Tierra-¿?**

Un resplandor surgió en un callejón sin salida de Jubban y Dimentor apareció cuando este se disipo.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Se preguntaba Dimentor-¿Qué paso?... Supongo que el haberme comido a Acceso me dio sus habilidades… ¡UGH!... Huelo a comida…-Dijo saliendo a la calle y viendo a un montón de personas-¡MONTONES DE COMIDA!-Grito llamando la atención de todos.

El pánico no tardó en hacerse presente y la gente empezó a salir corriendo del lugar, llamando la atención de un par de gatos.

-Chicas-Llamo Luna a las chicas-Un tipo está causando problemas en el centro de Tokio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso apareció un nuevo enemigo?!-Dijo una chica rubia con grandes coletas.

-No lo creo Usagi /1/, esta nos es la forma de actuar de los enemigos, además, el Caos fue destruido.

-Sera mejor que vayamos-Dijo el esposo de la chica.

-Sí, vamos Mamoru.

Todas las Sailor Senshi y Tuxedo Mask se reunieron antes de ir al lugar.

-Chicas, ¿Qué está pasando?

-Al parecer un tipo está matando a las personas en el centro de la ciudad, los que han logrado escapar apenas pueden decir palabras coherentes, algo de aparición y desaparición, muerte y comer…

-¡TENEMOS QUE IR AHÍ!

Todas fueron al lugar donde encontraron a un ser en armadura, el cual tenía algo en las manos.

-¡Tú! ¡¿Quién eres y por qué atacas a la gente?!-Pregunto Sailor Moon al ver al ser, antes de darse cuenta de que era una pierna humana lo que sostenía y que estaba rodeado de esqueletos ensangrentados-¡¿EH?!

-¡Comida! ¡ARGH!-Grito el ser antes de lanzarse contra Sailor Moon y darle una mordida en el cuello.

-¡USAGI!-Grito Tuxedo Mask antes de lanzarle un ataque de energía a Dimentor que lo mando a volar por los aires-¡USAGI! ¡¿Estas bien?!-Entonces Usagi empezó a reaccionar-¡Chicas! ¡Vayan tras esa cosa!-Todas asintieron y fueron tras Dimentor, solo Luna se quedo con ellos.

-Ma… Mamoru… Tengo hambre…

-Je, descuida-Dijo sonriendo-Comeremos algo después de esta batalla…-Pero su expresión cambio a una de terror al ver como la piel de Usagi se volvía gris y sus ojos se emblanquecían poco a poco.

-Comida… Comida…

-Descuida Usagi, estarás bien…-Decía preocupado viendo de un lado a otro buscando una solución.

-¡COMIDA!-Dijo antes de arrancarle la cara de una mordida.

-¡AAHHH!-Grito Luna de terror antes de intentar escapar pero Usagi la tomo de la espalda mientras devoraba un poco más de su ahora difunto marido, Luna solo podía gritar mientras Usagi dejaba un momento el cadáver de Mamoru y le dirigía una mirada sádica y abría la boca.

Una mordida, una mordida fue lo que necesito para tener en la boca la mitad de Luna, después de acabar con la pequeña gatita regreso a terminar lo que había dejado de su esposo.

-¡MAMORU!-Grito al ver que había hecho, se había comido a su amado, lo acabo por su boca, ella acabo con su existencia.

-¡Usagi!-Grito Sailor Mars-¡Ven pronto! ¡Esa cosa acaba de comerse a Hotaru y lastimo a Ami!... ¿Usagi?

-¡Vete!-Dijo Usagi antes de lanzarse sobre Mars y arrancarle una oreja con su boca y un brazo con los suyos propios… Mars aterrada escapo.

-Puedes sentirla, ¿Verdad?, el hambre-Dijo Dimentor Zombi acompañado de Sailor Mercury convertida también en Zombi.

-¡Tú! ¡¿Qué me has hecho?!

-Lo siento, juro que lo siento, pero estamos maldecidos… De ahora en adelante, solo nos queda comer… Saciar esta hambre… Para evitar sufrir.

-No… ¡Tiene que haber una forma!... ¡Tenemos que!... ¡ERGH!... ¡Comida!

Dimentor Zombi, Sailor Mercury Zombi y Sailor Moon Zombi recorrieron el resto de Tokio, acabando en poco tiempo con la población del lugar, a medida que comían su hambre se volvía más fuerte y sus sentidos se agudizaban en busca de más comida, aparentemente ya no quedaba nadie en Tokio, pero detectaron algo, fueron a buscarlo y era una agonizante Sailor Mars, la cual seguía normal, solo que por la pérdida de sangre, pronto perdería el conocimiento y después la vida, lo último que Rei vio, fue a sus dos amigas acercarse mientras abrían grande la boca, por alguna razón, esta vez Dimentor solo miro.

Después de acabar con Rei, las chicas solo pudieron tirarse a llorar por lo que habían hecho… Todos sus familiares y amigos acabaron dentro de su cada vez más insaciable estómago, Dimentor solo veía deprimido a las dos chicas a las cuales había maldecido.

-Lo siento, esto es mi culpa…

-Ya no hables Dimentor… ¿Por qué no comiste algo de Rei?... Después de todo tú también eres un zombi… ¡Y así la culpa no nos carcomería así!-Pregunto Mercury entre lágrimas.

-Supuse que por respeto a ustedes… Serena y Amy…

\- ¿Serena? ¡Me llamo Usagi!

-Y yo Ami.

-¿Usagi?... ¿Ami?... Entonces esto es Tierra-SMM… Bueno, eso no importa… Ami, aunque no lo creas tu eres una de las mentes más brillantes de la existencia… Crees que podrías responderme un par de preguntas.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción… Pero será mejor que seas rápido, ya que el hambre nos puede llegar en cualquier momento…

-Bien, estas son, ¿Tienes alguna explicación para la que Sailor Mars no se haya vuelto zombi siendo que fue mordida por Usagi? y ¿Por qué cuando ustedes comen siento un poco de saciedad?

-Bien, supongo que tú al ser el portador del virus original eres el único que puede infectar a los demás, como si fueras una abeja reina o una reina hormiga, la cual decide quienes le servirán… Y sobre lo de tu saciedad a la hora de que comemos, podría deberse a que como tal y al ser tu primera víctima un ser capaz de viajar entre universos, creaste una especie de lazo entre tu estómago y los nuestros, por lo que te damos una parte de lo que comemos, tal vez por eso nuestros momentos de lucidez son menores que los tuyos…

-Ya veo.

Entonces Sailor Moon alzo tímidamente la mano, aun sollozando.

-Hace un rato, un policía me disparo destrozándome el brazo, en un intento de salvarse, no sentí ningún dolor y lo devoré, al poco tiempo me volvió a crecer el brazo, ¿Por qué?

-Supongo que tiene que ver con lo que me hicieron en mi mundo natal.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Ami.

-Experimentaron conmigo, con el objetivo de crear a un súper soldado, obtuve un poder regenerativo increíble, pero usarlo era un dolor agonizante, así que quise deshacer lo que me hicieron y este fue el resultado.

-Entiendo, de alguna forma tu factor regenerativo se mezcló con el virus zombi y nos dio esa capacidad, ahora el único dolor que podríamos sentir es el emocional y el que nos da el hambre…-Esa palabra detono en los tres el hambre de nuevo… Con los nuevos poderes de Dimentor, les tomo un día acabar con la población de Tokio, una semana acabar con la población mundial y después de eso, Sailor Mercury logro crear una nave espacial la cual ella y Sailor Moon usaron para viajar por el universo, devorando toda especie viva en ese universo, mientras tanto Dimentor dejo ese universo para comer de otras tierras, Dimentor lograba obtener parte de lo que comían Zombi Moon y Zombi Mercury, como decidieron llamarse después de comer a todos habitantes del Japón de su mundo y obtener un poco de insensibilidad al comer, pero no le era suficiente y la tragedia se repitió en todo el Megaverso… Como Dimentor no quería extinguir la vida de todos los universos, decidió que algo debería quedar vivo si lo merecía, entonces descubrió un lado de él que no conocía… Era un pervertido, se limitó a solo infectar a chicas lo suficientemente atractivas y memorables como para que valieran la pena preservarlas, si no había alguna, como por ejemplo en Tierra-FNAF, donde no había una chica lo suficientemente relevante o en Tierra-CSC /2/ donde por el mismo aspecto de las personas (El dibujo) hacia que no hubiera una chica que cubriera los requisitos, envió a algunas zombis de otros universos para que obtuvieran la comida de allí, como en el caso de Tierra-FNAF, donde envió a Sailor Moon de Tierra-SMA-1 y a la Mujer Maravilla de Tierra-1, las cuales se identificaron entre ellas como zombis por un olor que solo los zombis de su tipo pueden identificar, las cuales no solo se comieron a la población sino que destruyeron a todos los animatronicos y demás cosas que pudieran servir de nuevos cuerpos a las almas de las personas de ese mundo, y en el proceso se volvieron muy cercanas, tal vez demasiado, descubriendo que el sexo podría hacerlas dejar de pensar en comer cosas vivas por un tiempo /3/.

Algo común que pasaba en todas las tierras, fue que al extinguir a la raza humana, sin importar su nivel tecnológico, las zombis se iban al espacio a comer cosas más "exóticas", además, otro rasgo interesante es que al año, quitando las ropas sangrantes, las infectadas recuperaban su forma normal… Incluso ya no envejecían, por lo que podían pasar eones y seguían como estaban antes de que Dimentor las infectara, así podían comer más al mezclarse entre la población como gente normal.

Por respeto Dimentor solo infectaba a sus elegidas y dejaba que ellas se comieran a su universo y él se conformaba con lo que ellas le daban por defecto, al menos hasta que en el universo 7 del multiverso DB, su elegidas Bulma Zombi, Bura (Bra) Zombi, Videl Zombi y Milk Zombi, a pesar de poder transformarse en Super Saiyajins, en el caso de Bura por ser mitad Saiyajin y en el de las demás gracias a que se comieron a sus esposos, fueron apaleadas por Bills y Wiss, en el último momento, llego Dimentor Zombi y devoro a los dos, obteniendo sus poderes, entonces decidió que él se comería a las deidades de cada universo, poco después infecto a Vados y se comió a los 2 Zenos-Samas, y así paso el tiempo, hasta que Dimentor, cuando increíblemente ya habían pasado eones y los universos con vida ya escaseaban, encontró una Tierra nueva, una que estaba entre Tierra-OP-M y Tierra-OP-A, algo que lo sorprendió, ya que su Megaverso, era exactamente igual al Megaverso O, o al menos eso creía, pero ahí estaba, un universo variante del Multiverso OP, en este se desarrollaba el conflicto de Marine Ford, en Tierra-OP-M, el infecto solo a Nami y a Nico Robin y en Tierra-OP-A, el decidió solo infectar a Tashigi, Nojiko, Vivi, Shiraoshi y Violet así obtuvo una cobertura mayor de ese mundo, así que aprovecho para poder infectar a alguien que en las otras dos tierras no pudo, Boa Hancock, Dimentor abrió un pequeño portal y paso solo su boca para morder la pierna de esta, Hancock al voltear solo vio un destello irse, entonces empezó a sentirse mareada cuando Luffy fue a abrazarla…

Demás está decir que todos los presentes vieron asombrados y aterrados como Hancock devoro horriblemente a Luffy, después se lanzó contra cada uno de los presentes sin importarle si era Marine o Pirata, devoraba cada vez más rápido y a más personas, cualquier daño que le hicieran, este sanaba casi de inmediato.

-¡DAI FUNKA!-Akainu lanzo su puño contra Hancock Zombi, pero todos vieron asombrados como esta se comió el puño de magma y al mismo Sakazuki como si fuera un fideo de espagueti a través del brazo.

-¡Akainu-Sempai!-Grito un Marine dispuesto a lanzarse contra Hancock, este llamo la atención de Dimentor y apareció de cuerpo presente enfrente de él-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Dimentor, el Zombi Original… Tú… Emites un olor similar al mío… Pero no eres un zombi… Es más… Mi siquiera sé quién eres…

-¡SOY JACOB CASS! ¡Y LA JUSTICIA ABSOLUTA CAERÁ SOBRE USTEDES DOS!-Dijo empezando a convertirse en magna.

- _"Ese olor… No es el olor de un zombi… ¿Acaso es… Un OC?... ¡Claro! ¡Eso explica por qué esta en una Tierra en la que en realidad no debería existir!"_ -Pensó antes de decidirse a comérselo y se lanzó contra él y lo devoro, empezando por la cabeza y después el resto del cuerpo- _"Esto… Este sabor… Es incomparable… Bien está decidido… De ahora en adelante solo comeré Deidades y OC´s"_

Pero como Dimentor Zombi ya había aparecido de cuerpo completo en ese mundo, pues ayudo a Hancock a terminar con la vida de la Tierra de ese universo…

Tiempo después, la comida se acabó… El Megaverso infinito quedo vacío de cualquier forma de vida, solo con chicas zombis y Dimentor zombi en todo el cosmo… Dimentor uso su reliquia para destruir otros Mundos Zombis como las Tierra-TWD, Tierra-RE, Tierra-HOTD, Tierra-HOTH, Tierra-2149 (Marvel Zombis), etc, y su mundo natal, porque según sus propias palabras, la gente de ese mundo estaba más podrida que la carne de cualquier zombi, el hambre acabaría con lo que les quedaba de cordura en poco tiempo, por lo que decidió reunir a sus zombis para ir a algún otro Megaverso, pero hubo un problema, no podía llevar a tantas, así que a su pesar tuvo que mandar a decidir quienes la acompañarían, formando un equipo para obtener comida, por lo que se hizo una batalla campal para decidir quiénes se irían, el hambre de todas las llevo a usar toda sus fuerzas en el campo de Batalla y al final solo quedaron:

-Milk Zombi, Bulma Zombi y Videl Zombi del universo 7 del Multiverso-DB.

-Vados Zombi del universo 6 del Multiverso-DB.

-Bura Zombi de Tierra-GT.

-Lum Zombi de Tierra-RT-A.

-Boa Hancock Zombi de Tierra-OP-JC.

-Chica Zombi y Chicadele Zombi de Tierra-FNAF-PB-PR /4/

-Rangiku Matsumoto Zombi de Tierra-B.

-Sailor Moon Zombi de Tierra SMA-1.

-Sailor Plut Zombi de Tierra SMA-2.

-Zombi Mercury de Tierra-SM-M.

-La Mujer Maravilla Zombi de Tierra-1.

-Hinata Zombi y Tsunade Zombi de Tierra-N.

-Erza Zombi y Lucy Zombi de Tierra-FT.

-Abril Zombi de Tierra-TMNT-80s.

-Karai Zombi de Tierra-TMNT-12.

-Ms Marvel Zombi de Tierra-616.

-Saori Kido Zombi de Tierra-SS.

Y

-Asuka Mizunokoji Zombi de Tierra-UY del Multiverso RT /5/.

Entonces Dimentor Zombi y sus 20 chicas Zombi partieron, dejando este Megaverso completamente vacío y en la oscuridad y soledad total… Pero la mayor pregunta era…

¿Adónde irían a parar?

-Hmm… Bien, ahora vamos sin rumbo y mis versiones alternas de los distintos Megaversos-UD me bloquearon el acceso-Repasaba Dimentor Zombi en el puesto de mando de la nave, la cual parecía un destructor estelar de Tierra SW, pero más pequeño, pero necesitaba 10 personas mínimo para volar bien-Además no tengo forma de saber a dónde voy, así que podría acabar en cualquier Megaverso… Tratare de no infectar a demasiadas chicas esta vez… Hmmm... Hace tiempo que no veo a Parallox… Y su Megaverso tiene varios apetitosos OC´s… Ojala algún día llegue a su Megaverso-Pensaba en voz alta.

Y así la nave de estos zombis salió del Megaverso UD-Z, entrando en el vacío entre universos, preparados para entrar a un Megaverso desconocido… Quien sabe… Tal vez sea tu Megaverso y se coma a todos los personajes de tus fics… O incluso entre a nuestro mundo y Dimentor Zombi este detrás de ti en este momento que le prestas más atención a una pantalla que a tu alrededor, tú eliges si voltear o no, feliz día de Muertos y Feliz Halloween, espero que este no sea el último que disfrutes en este Mundo.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

1.-Veran, la editorial Panini empezó a publicar aquí en México el manga de Sailor Moon, ya van 2 tomos y bueno, los compré y en esta edición usaron los nombre japoneses originales, así que decidí usarlos aquí para diferenciar un poco más el mundo del manga y del anime.

2.-Tierra Crayon Shin-Chan.

3.-Bueno, no puedes tener hambre cuando estas comiendo… Otro tipo de cosas 7w7r

4.-La tierra del tercer capítulo de mi fic, Mundos Combinados.

5.-La tierra del Manga de Urusei Yatsura, los animes de Rumiko por varios cameos podrían pasar en el mismo mundo (RT-A), pero en los mangas estos cameos son menos o nulos, por lo que los tomó como mundos diferentes, los cuales estarían en el Multiverso RT.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, hasta aquí mi especial de Halloween, espero que les haya gustado y perdón si los incomode con esa última línea… Si es que aún viven para leer mi disculpa… Ok ya lo dejo, disfruten la festividad como mejor lo saben hacer y saludos. Tanto en vida como en muerte… Rayos debo dejar de decir cosas así, que luego porque me quejo que no tengo amigos ._. … Ok no XD, saludos :D.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, y ahora si me disculpan voy a ver una película que rente para la ocasión, es de un muerto que regresa a la vida, se llama "La resurrección de F, Dragon Ball Z"… XD

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Saludos :D

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** PD: **Loser93** , si lees esto, perdón si te molesta que haya usado a Jacob Cass para… bueno que se lo coman, pero necesitaba a alguien para que Dimentor se diera cuenta del sabor de los OC´s y si tú me lo pides, puedo cambiar la historia para que no le pase eso a Cass y sea otro el OC devorado.


	2. Reedición

Hola, si estas leyendo esto es porque ya publiqué una reedición del One-Shot o Fic terminado que acabas de leer, espero que, si ya leíste la versión original, si no te molesta claramente, puedas decirme que te pareció esta mejora de la historia amigo lector, y si eres alguien que ya leyó esto después de leer el fic ya reeditado, lo siento si te hice gastar tu tiempo para nada… Lo siento uwu

Pero bueno, saludos y bendiciones a todos nwn/


End file.
